


Proper Stakeout Conversation

by Scotland_Axel (orphan_account)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Stakeout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-09 00:20:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13469712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Scotland_Axel
Summary: “Do you want kids? And if yes, how many? And like...what would we name them?” Steve asks."Steve we just had sex two nights ago."





	Proper Stakeout Conversation

The comm crackles to life in Sam’s ear. “Hey.” Steve whispers. 

Sam answers, “What?” Without taking his eyes off the south loading dock of this Hydra base in the middle of fucking nowhere. 

“Do you want kids? And if yes, how many? And like...what would we name them?” Steve asks, and Sam laughs quietly.

“Steve, we just had sex two nights ago.” Sam replies, bemused.

“I know, I know, I was just wondering...It was good though, right?” 

Sam laughs, and pinches the bridge of his nose. His momma really should slap him for always picking the dumbass white boy. “Yes, Steve. It was great.”

“Good, so do you want a boy or a girl? I personally think a little girl would be a lotta fun, like doing her hair in the mornings, and picking out cute little dresses for her to wear.” 

“Steve, I cannot believe we’re having this conversation right now on a stakeout. This is not Nazi stakeout conversation.” Sam says.

“Really we’re  _ not _ having a conversation because you’re not answering any of my questions, I’m basically fantasizing by myself.”  Steve answers.

Sam pauses and responds, “You’re...serious about this?” 

“A lot of things are still unsure for me in this world.” Steve begins, “I don’t know much, but what I do know right now is you’re pretty much a done deal for me. I don’t know about you, or how you feel but I’ve wanted to be with you almost the second I first met you. Somehow,” And here Steve laughs at himself over the comms, “You’ve made waking up seventy years in the future not so bad. And sometimes I start to believe it was worth it just to have met you.” 

Sam grows stock still from where he’s crouching in the bushes, and despite the chill of the night he suddenly feels ridiculously warm. 

“You mean that?” He asks, not sure what else to say. 

“I never lie, especially not to you.” Steve answers, sure and steady. 

Sam wonders if he would’ve been able to say all of that if he was standing right in front of him, and in the end decides it doesn’t matter.

Sam shakes his head and finally says, “Well, Steve. I’ve always liked the name Theo.” 

And he hears Steve smile.


End file.
